The Lost Souls Tower
by SasukeSuzuke
Summary: One is Silver and the other is Gold... Pokemon creepypasta one shot! this takes place in the game Diamond. a trainer heads to the Lost Tower to get pokemon. only to find two ghost like trainers...what will be in store for this trainer that goes by the name Diamond? who knows... i will warn you, this does contain the following Death,Blood, and Ominous stuff...


**Lost Souls Tower**

_One is Silver and the other is Gold_

The day light slowly started to fade as night grew closer. Diamond picked up his pokemon from the poke center and went to leave Solanceon Town. His destination was route 209 just outside of the small town. The trainer had heard a rumor of a tower that apparently was home to lots of ghost pokemon. Diamond didn't have ghost types, so he decided it was time to head out and find some.

The sky quickly darkened as the full moon began to rise. Diamond knew dark and ghost pokemon activity grew during the night, which made it perfect time to seek them out. The young trainer approached the mysterious tower. It was said that the tower was the final resting place for dead pokemon. However, most people are too scared to adventure deep into the tower. Diamond wasn't though, he was determined to make it to the top. Despite the fact it was haunted by ghost pokemon.

Diamond opened the doors to the tower, only to be greeted by a dark room, lit by a ominous blue glow. He slowly walked in took a look around for ghost pokemon. Strangely enough none showed up.

"odd…" Diamond spoke in a low voice as he progressed further in.

He shuffled through his bag for a pokeball and let out his Chimchar. The small fire chimp helpfully lighted the way so Diamond could explore more.

"strange that we haven't seen any ghost pokemon yet, right?" Diamond whispered to Chimchar.

"chim!" the monkey nodded in agreement as they walked.

The two began to walk up some stairs. Chimchar skipped on ahead to light the way.

They took their time exploring the tower. Midnight slowly approached as the trainer and pokemon made their way to the top. Diamond remembered stories people told him about the tower. Apparently other trainers turned back before reaching the top. As Diamond progressed further he could understand why. The air grew colder on the final fleet of stairs. A more ominous feeling began to swell in the trainer. Chimchar began to look scared and pulled on his masters pants a little.

"what's wrong?" Diamond asked, picking up his pokemon.

Chimchar shivered and crawled onto his trainers shoulder.

Diamond rubbed Chimchar's head then continued to the final room.

As they approached, Diamond couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching them. The feeling grew as the air around the trainer and pokemon got increasingly heavier.

The two were now standing in the final room. Diamond looked around the dark, creepy room; but only saw two lonely graves.

"two graves?" the trainer walked over. "why are there just two? All the other rooms have tons more." Diamond jumped a little as Chimchar lunged off him and looked around.

The trainer bent down to read the writing on the tombs. Each grave had only one name.

"Silver…Gold." Diamond read the names out loud then over again in his head. "this doesn't make any sense." he thought to himself after reading the names. Diamond heard the names before, in a old story someone mentioned years ago. In the old story, Silver and Gold are two trainers in Johto. Apparently they died horrible deaths during their journeys years ago. After thinking of the story, Diamond was shocked and shooken.

"this is impossible. These can't be the same graves. They're in Johto, not Shinno…besides…this tower is for dead pokemon, right?" he whispered and smiled uneasily. A shiver went up his spine as he got up and notes chimchar pointing to something in front of him.

Diamond looked his small companion, getting increasingly paranoid. He followed the chimp's pointing to behind the graves. that's when _they _appeared! Diamond quickly jumped and stumbled back.

Two young figures loomed behind the graves. Both had dark filled eyes that leaked a red liquid, blood. The figure behind the grave 'silver' had missing limbs with bloody clothes. Next to Silver, who Diamond guessed was Gold, looked slightly different. His hair spiked up more around his hat, and his limbs weren't all missing.

"you shouldn't of come here…" Silver spoke. His voice was low with a creepy pitch.

Diamond found his body shaking, it was getting harder to breath as well. Chimchar grabbed his trainers leg, looking evermore scared.

"why did you disturb us?" Gold asked, fading threw his grave as he approached Diamond.

"uh…I was-" Diamond gazed to the exit. It looked further away now then before. "-finding pokemon?" he whispered, now wishing this was just a dream and regretted his decision to come to the tower.

The two spirits giggled and looked at him. The limbless Silver moved closer, but Diamond stepped back. He didn't want to be any closer to them then he had to be.

Silver looked upset, "you came for pokemon? Not to visit us?"

"No one ever comes for us… Its always for the pokemon…"

"Most people don't even know we're here…"

"You didn't know we rested here…" Gold quickly appeared next to Diamond, giving the trainer a jump scare.

After the jump scare, Diamond could tell the spirits started to get more aggressive. He quickly decided it was best to escape the tower. With this in mind, Diamond made a run for the stairs. However, when the living trainer ran, his pokemon had fallen away from him and was left behind.

Silver gazed down at the Chimchar. The chimp looked scared, lost, and didn't know what to do. A small, creepy smile grew on Silver's face. Gold let the Terrified trainer run and looked to Silver.

The limbless companion was hovering over the fire chimp. "That trainer…came looking for pokemon. He will find pokemon…just without his own. He abandoned it, left it for us." Silver looked up to Gold. "Hurry is going to get a new friend to play with."

Diamond stumbled down the stairs. It was when he reached the next floor he heard the cry of pokemon. That was when he realized it was his beloved chimchar that somehow got left behind. "NO!" Diamond yelled, looking back to the stairs. For a moment there was darkness, then the blue lights in the room started to reflect off blood that dripped down the steps. His eyes started to water up with tears when the realization, of the spirits killing his companion, hit him.

With a shake of his head, Diamond tried to ignore all thoughts of heading back up. He turned, facing away from the bloody stairs, heading for more stairs that led back down. Dark eyes started to appear around him the more he tried to get away. This sent shivers down his spine when he notes the eyes turning red as more figures started to appear. Diamond slowly realized that the dark red eyes belonged to a strange pokemon called Unown. More and more Unown started to appear as Diamond go to lower levels.

"You can't run from them," the cold voice of Silver whispered as he appeared next to Diamond.

Diamond screamed in fear and fell down by the ghost. Some of the Unown came closer to them and moved faster in a cercal. Gold came out from the shadows on the other side of Diamond. He dropped a cracked, bloody pokeball in Diamond's lap. He gave the trainer a cold smile and whispered, "this belongs to you…"

"He was scared at first…but he isn't any more." silver said as four Unown started to slowly move around him.

Diamond looked at the bloody ball. He picked the ball up with his shaking hand, slowly. Worm blood ran down his hand as he went to reveal what ever was in side. He closed his eyes as he shaky hand clicked the small button to release the pokemon. He heard the release sound as whatever was inside came out but then silence. When Diamond finally built up the courage to reopen his eyes, he was greeted by Chimchar. A bloody, dead like, chimchar. The pokemon eyes had become black and bloody. Stitches covered its body, blood leaked out of a cut on its neck. The flame on its tail was gone as well.

Diamond tossed the pokeball aside and crawled away from the zombie like chimp. Gold bent down next to Chimchar as Silver moved closer to its former trainer.

"Are you not happy to see your pokemon?" Silver asked, tilting his head.

"T-that's not my pokemon."

Silver looked angry," Yes it is… You don't respect the dead."

" That's not…I-" Diamond stuttered, not knowing what to do.

Silver looked furious now. The Unown that surrounded him moved faster. Gold moved closer. "He should Learn…"

"He needs to…"

"Let him join his pokemon…"

"Yes, let him…Let him join us" Silver agreed and gazed to the Unown. All of the Unown in the room quickly closed in on the terrified trainer.

Diamond screamed for help and tried to run away. "No! Please! Wait! This is not what I wanted." he begged for his life but the Unown didn't stop.

Silver and Gold watched a few feet away. Neither of them did anything to help and just watched, almost enjoying it.

Diamond yelled for help but nothing came to his rescue. The Unown swirling him got to higher speeds as they closed in. Before long they started cutting through the trainers skin. Diamond started to cry from the pain, his tears slowly became bloody. The horrible pain to the trainer when on until the Unown slit Diamond's throat. At that moment the trainer let out a gasp for air then fell forward as his life leaked away, then faded into darkness.

"You're one of us now"

"You should be happy"

"How…Why….?"

"You wanted this. You wanted a ghost pokemon. You are dead, and your pokemon are now ghost. it's a great fit for you Diamond"

The next day at the Lost Tower, all was well. There was no evidence of the events that took place the previous night. However, on the final floor of the tower, a third grave had appeared. It laid between Silver and Gold and just simply said 'Diamond'.


End file.
